


Fated

by maplegriffin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Matsun and Makki are Very Minor Characters in this, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplegriffin/pseuds/maplegriffin
Summary: You knew that they were meant for each other.(or, iwaizumi and oikawa's relationship, told by tooru's sister.)





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BootacularCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootacularCrimson/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OIKAWA!  
> aHA, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING. THOUGHT OF THIS AND THE NEXT THING I KNEW I HAD ABOUT 1K WORDS WRITTEN AND IT WAS MIDNIGHT. Not to mention I started this like two weeks ago. :^)
> 
> This is dedicated to my bae <3 Love you.
> 
> Edit 10/05/18: some minor format stuff and edits

They've always been close to together, since the womb, the countless playdates as toddlers. There was a time where you remember Tōru being a complete and utter brat (more than usual, at least) when your parents had decided to take a vacation in America. Holding a screaming child's hand in the mall was not exactly a good look for you. Strangers had stared at you and muttered in a foreign language that you could barely understand.

Your mother had tried her best to soothe a five-year-old Tōru, but she wasn't little Hajime, no one was quite like him, could soothe Tōru's unseen fears as fast. He had calmed down a bit when Oka-san had agreed to arrange a video call with the Iwaizumis, though, and you had sagged your shoulders in relief when he stopped his sobbing.

Unknown to you at that time, Hajime had needed to see Tōru as much as your brother had needed to see his best friend.

 

Both of your parents (Hajime's and your's) didn't think of anything of their clinginess to each other but you believed there was always something up. You kept quiet about it, though, your parents were not exactly the most accepting of people despite their guise of politeness. If anything about the two's relationship toed the line of romantic, it would be out of the house for Tōru.

Once, you had caught them sitting in the living room, playing something on the console. You were over at the Iwaizumis' to drop off a change of clothes for Tōru since he had forgotten in his excitement at the prospect of a sleepover so early in the school year. You remember their laughter and friendly jabs. They were sitting closer than normal friends would, comfortable in each other's presence and always touching as if to say _I am here_.

That was the last time you saw them for a few years, leaving Miyagi behind for Tokyo. Six years pass without much of a hitch, and each time you visit your family, Tōru is taller. Eventually, he towers over you at sixteen years of age and you only laugh when he points it out. You reach a point where you believe that life is going well for you, you are working your dream job, Takeru is healthy and happy despite not having a father figure. You're happy and content with how things are going, and you might be able to finally get back on the dating scene after years of heartbreak, tears and hard work.

 

Everything crashes down, of course.

 

Your mother frantically calls you one night, her voice is cracked from tears and dehydration. Even after you get her to calm down, she can barely get the words out that Tōru is hurt, that he got injured from over practicing that night and that Hajime got him to the hospital as soon as he could. You could feel the worry rise but you knew you had to wait until the weekend to catch a train, as you can't just leave Takeru alone without notice.

You talk it out with your mother and it's decided that as soon as you got off from work you would drop Takeru off at a good friend of your's before catching the bullet train to Miyagi. Hyōryū decides that he hasn't done enough favours for you already when you call him, offering to pick your child up from the elementary so that you could get back to Miyagi as fast as possible. You're so grateful that you don't know how to respond but when he asks you to pay him back in a date, you know you can't say no. You've liked him as more than a friend. The fact that Takeru accepted him as a guardian so fast was another point in his book.

So you pack an overnight bag and throw yourself into work the next few days to take it off your mind. Friday comes, you give a quick peck and a long hug to Takeru before sending him off to school. You promise to talk to him all about his uncle and how he's doing. You're anxious by the time you get off the train, the nervous energy causing you to pick at your nails, something you haven't done in years.

You catch a bus to the hospital your mom mentioned Tōru was in, taking your time in entering the building and finding his room. You stand before the door, gently knocking on the door. There is no answer, so you carefully push the door open, and you're surprised to see Hajime's familiar tuff of black hair. He's sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair, slumped in his seat, his practice clothes rumpled. His forehead is smooth, expression peaceful. It's so different than his half-hearted scowls he would always direct at Tōru. Hajime's head is tilted towards Tōru's, who lays in a similar position on his hospital bed. Your eyes travel further down and you sigh because _of course_.

You can almost anticipate the yelling and outrage from your parents. You don't have the heart to wake them but if either parent sees this, you know it would not end well. So, you reluctantly tap Hajime awake, his hazel eyes blurry and confused until he sees you. He lets go of Tōru's hand, stretching up and yawns, greeting you with a tired smile that you can barely return.

He tells you of Tōru's stupid, stupid tendencies to over practice and you bare his rant as the two of you get dinner. Hajime speaks of his frustration and worry and adoration (though he would never admit the last one) for the boy that is your brother. How he blames himself because he should have been there, but he had decided to leave early and foolishly trusting that Tōru would get back home at a reasonable time.

You nod and listen and you think that another puzzle piece is falling into place, but you're still not sure of what the masterpiece is yet. You don't know if it's going to end well or not nor if you're overthinking things, if you're imagining something that isn't there.

But there's no way you're imagining a love so strong, a bond that has been forged since birth. You don't think your brain can make this up, this drastically nor detailed.

 

Tōru gets better and you know that Hajime's at his side nearly every hour of the day, judging by your video calls. Sometimes your brother complains at the thought of a second mother, but you know better in the curve of his mouth and the warmth in his eyes. Hajime doesn't, bless the poor soul, so he always plays offence to the claims, although the mischief is not lost on you. You laugh as Hajime hits your brother squarely in the face with a pillow one night, and shuts up his complaints with a stuffed UFO you had gotten Tōru for his birthday.

They've always been close to together and you think everything makes so much more sense when you see them gazing at the stars, sitting crossed-legged on the balcony of your childhood home, Hajime's shoulder used as a support for Tōru. There was so much love and utter adoration from the two of them that you could feel it through the glass door. You watch them for a few more moments, before turning away, the acceptance solidifying in your heart. Since that day, you've done your best to subtly deter your parents away from Tōru's dating life, the surprise and thanks in your brother's eyes is gratifying when he catches on.

You're there when your parents kick Tōru out after graduation, offering him a place to stay with your boyfriend and son in Tokyo. Hyōryū was more easy-going than you thought, even after knowing about Tōru's inclinations towards either male or female. You think you just might just marry this man, he's helped you raise Takeru after his birth father left you alone with no note. He has already been accepted by your son and the Iwaizumis, all was left to convince your own family. While you try to keep one of your best friends in your life, Tōru studies at Chu-Dai, Hajime at Keio. They are still close, rooming together, even, and you know Hajime is always looking out for your brother, something you are eternally grateful for.

 

The years pass and you see your brother become a world champion, Hajime on the side as an on-site paramedic. You can see how badly he wants to support Tōru; but he's not supposed to have a bias, even as the games are held in his country of birth. The matches vary day by day, from intense to more lenient ones. Takeru cheers and during timeouts you see Tōru winking at Hajime and waving just as childishly as Takeru does towards the two of you. You had managed to get vacation days for two weeks, your work ethic must be paying off, considering how popular the Olympics are and how many people requested for leave. Hyōryū wasn't quite as lucky and was currently working but he is able to come during the weekends, a fond look on his face as you and Takeru yell.

The days pass and Oikawa Tōru helps take the gold medal in men's volleyball after more than four decades. You're crying tears of happiness and you see Hyōryū scoop Takeru up to sit on his shoulders, as your son yells and claps. You grin and turn towards the champions, the court is chaotic, but you think you see your brother, someone with black hair next to him. Judging by their closeness, you have a pretty good idea as to who and your face softens as they lean in.

 

You think everything is falling into place when Hajime appears at your door one day, his trembling hands holding onto something that tells you all you need to know. He says that he wants to propose to Tōru, has the ring ready and all. It's a pretty little thing, simple but you can just barely catch the glimpse of intricate designs decorating the thin band of the ring when the sun just hits in the right way.

He asks for your blessing and you say what is there to give when it has already been given? His eyes are confused until you say it's been a long time coming, that you've known since the night of their graduation. The way that the two of them had looked at each other had told you that there was no one else for them, that Tōru would find his future in Hajime and vice versa. He flushes at your words, the relief is in the way his shoulders relax and how his eyes are full of appreciation. You wave off his thanks but pull him into a hug.

You don't get to see the proposal in person but one of Tōru's friends (the one he calls Matsun, and no one will tell you the real name of) records it and you find yourself tearing up as Hajime gets on a knee. He's kneeling in the middle of a gym with the ring in his hand and Tōru staring wide-eyed. He barely finishes his question when Tōru nods almost violently, hands coming up to wipe at his tears. Hajime hurridly stands up and gently takes Tōru's hand in his own, slipping the ring on with the softest smile you have seen on his face as he kisses your brother. There are wolf whistles and you can hear someone yell "get some Iwaizumi!".

You laugh as the video ends, ignoring the tears as they fall down. Instead, you text your brother and his fiancé a "congratulations" and a threat of the consequences should they not invite you to the wedding. They video call you that night and Hajime apologizes as you scold him for not proposing when you're there. He knows you're joking, though, he chuckles through his apology as Tōru leans on him, the ring on his finger reflecting the laptop's light. Their fingers are intertwined throughout the entire call and the detail makes you smile because you remember how scared they used to be. Eventually, the call ends, when you and the couple have said your goodbyes, after nearly an hour of talking about vague wedding plans.

 

It's almost a year later when you're at the reception, the ceremony had gone without a hitch and the two were so in love and happy. The crowd of people are entertaining and you greet Hajime's parents seated across from you. Yours' are back home and their invitation sent back unopened. You think you were more angry at that fact than Tōru was, he had just let out a pained smile before leaving them on the counter. You refuse to let the absence of your parents ruin your mood, as Takeru laughs at something Hanamaki says on the stage. You tune back into the speeches for the next hour and grin when it's your turn.

You say that you called it from the beginning, knew that the two brats were closer than other friendships were. You say that they were inseparable from the start, always attached at the hip. You say that you knew that their friendship would probably last for a lifetime considering how neither of them wanted to let go, and the lengths they went to fix the issues that came up. You say how proud you are of the two of them, of how far they have come.

The speech ends with your tears and the roar of the crowd, you could see Tōru furiously wiping at his eyes. You sit down and close your eyes, feeling a bit drained, but relieved that you had got it all out. The last speeches are made by Hajime's parents and you openly cry as Iwaizumi-san ends with a smile on her face.

Hajime says the toast because Tōru is still crying and everyone ignores the tear tracks that run down Hajime's face as he speaks. The cake is next and Hajime decides to lighten everyone up by smearing his husband's face with the cake's frosting, Tōru sputtering in protest. You laugh until you cry again and at this point, you’re not sure if you have enough tears left.

 

You see how in love Hajime and Tōru are and you think that all those years of waiting were worth it, and how you wouldn't trade this happy ending for anything else. Even if it took twenty-seven years.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the fact that the Tokyo Olympics are gonna be in 2020, just wanted to have Iwaizumi and Takeru there lol. It's a pretty shitty timeline but it's okay. (Especially considering the fact that I don't know when they graduate or what year the series started in, storywise.) Also, uh, let's pretend gay marriage is legal in Japan. Who knows, maybe it will be in the future.
> 
> It's almost midnight so it's all good lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Looks like I have a thing for posting very late at night.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a good day/night!
> 
> Oikawa's sister, Shinjin - faith  
> Shinjin's boyfriend, Hyōryū - drifting


End file.
